


Silence

by MacaronPistache (KokeChu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/MacaronPistache
Summary: Merci d'avoir lu ^^Désolé si il y a des fautes de grammaire ^^'





	Silence

Il aime ses caresses, celles-là ne font pas mal.  
Il aime ses baisers, ils ne sont pas agressifs.  
Il lui ressemble mais en tellement plus doux.  
Il essuie ses larmes perlant au coin des ses yeux.  
Seulement,Romano ne lui appartenait pas. Il était à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Mais il se sentait bien. Mieux que chez lui.  
Il tombe sur le lit. Un lit qu'il connaissait assez bien désormais.  
Des bras se croisent sur son torse.  
Si Portugal était lui, sa vie serait tellement plus belle. 

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de ce qu'il subissait.  
Les coups qu'il prenait. Les mots qu'il encaissait.  
Ses yeux se brouillent.  
Non. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense à ça quand il est avec lui.  
Romano referme sa prise sur le brun et se blottit contre lui.  
Portugal ne le croirait même pas.  
L'homme à qui il était marié. Cette personne qui possède un sourire contagieux. Personne ne pourrait croire si il leur racontait ses abus. 

Il sent des baisers sur ses joues et se retourne pour voir deux yeux inquiets et un petit sourire rassurant.  
C'était de l'infidélité, mais il n'en faisait guère de cas.  
Il se blottit amoureusement dans le torse du brun.  
Il ne doit pas l'inquiéter ni y penser quand il se sent si bien. 

Il avait choisi le silence.  
Oui, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre ni le croire. 

Surtout son frère.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ^^  
> Désolé si il y a des fautes de grammaire ^^'


End file.
